Un fin de semana diferente
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Después de llevarse un disgusto, Kate decide ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Situada en la tercera temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera historia de Castle que escribí hace ya un par de años. Está situada en la tercera temporada y es muy cortita, solo cuatro capítulos. Es por eso que la pongo entera. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

Aquel caso había terminado por fin. Después de varios días estudiando las pruebas, interrogando sospechosos y probando diversas teorías finalmente habían dado con el asesino. Ese día en concreto había sido muy largo, desde muy temprano por la mañana estuvieron pendientes de la pizarra, añadiendo las últimas pruebas encontradas, el interrogatorio del sospechoso fue muy pesado, y luego resultó no ser a quien realmente buscaban, así que después de muchas suposiciones y gracias a la enésima absurda teoría de Castle, terminaron dando con el verdadero culpable.

La captura y detención del asesino, fue muy tensa, hubo una persecución por las calles de Nueva York en coche, que terminó en una zona industrial de naves y almacenes, de estrechos pasos, por lo que tuvieron que seguir a pie, y terminar con un tiroteo, que se saldó con un disparo de Esposito a la pierna del sospechoso, para así evitar que este disparara a su compañero Ryan.

Menos mal que era viernes y el capitán Montgomery les había dicho, que una vez cerrado el caso, podían descansar hasta el lunes. Ya en la comisaría y mientras Becket terminaba el papeleo, Castle no pudo evitar bostezar, mientras desentumecía los músculos.

-¿Por qué no te vas? Ya todo ha terminado, son casi las nueve de la noche y estás aquí desde las seis de la mañana – dijo Becket, con gesto malhumorado – si yo pudiera ya estaría en mi casa.

Castle miró a Becket, llevaba todo el día con expresión de fastidio, no tenía idea de que es lo que podía pasarle, y no se atrevía a preguntarle, por temor a su reacción. Había estado bastante prudente durante la persecución, quedándose donde ella le dijo, para no enfadarla más, pero aún así y a varias bromas que había gastado, ella seguía de bastante mal humor. Así que solo le respondió:

-¿Ya quieres deshacerte de mí inspectora? No me apetece irme porque estoy solo en casa, Alexis está en una fiesta de pijamas en la casa de los Hamptons de Taylor, y sus padres la llevarán directamente al colegio el lunes por la mañana y madre ha ido a pasar unos días a un retiro espiritual zen, según ella a ver si es capaz de recuperar la sencillez. ¿Te imaginas a Martha Rodgers ejercitando la sencillez? Su lema favorito es antes muerta que sencilla y ahora le ha dado por ahí... Así que ya ves, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Nada mejor que hacer que molestarme mientras trabajo?

-No te molesto, solo estoy dándote apoyo moral, y bien calladito que estoy. Por cierto, si quieres puedo ayudarte con el papeleo, se me da muy bien escribir, por si no lo sabías.

-Ja, ja, ja, Castle, muy gracioso. El papeleo acabo de terminarlo, ya solo queda imprimir el informe, sellarlo y archivarlo, así que ya puedes largarte – dijo Becket en tono ácido.

-¿Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado hoy? Estas de un humor de perros desde esta mañana, todo te molesta.

-Oye Castle, ¿acaso tú nunca has tenido un mal día? Porque eso es lo que me pasa a mí, que tengo un mal día, y no estoy de humor para tonterías, además de que estoy muy cansada y solo quiero llegar a casa, darme un baño, y relajarme, ¿es mucho pedir acaso?

-Bueno, ya que me echas y no quieres mi grata compañía me iré. ¡Ahhh! – dijo volviendo a bostezar – creo que iré a Remy, no he comido nada en todo el día. Y no es bueno que el hombre viva solo de café. ¿te apetece una hamburguesa inspectora?, tú tampoco has comido nada…

-No gracias, Josh me espera en casa, dijo que hoy cocinaría para mí.

-¡Huy, inspectora que bien enseñado lo tienes! Tu mujer fuerte salir a cazar y novio quedar en cueva preparando el alimento.

-Pero que graciosillo estás hoy Castle, que te aproveche tu hamburguesa. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Buen fin de semana – dijo Castle un poco tristón – que descanses.

-Buen fin de semana a ti también. – contestó ella.

* * *

En Remy Castle acababa de ocupar una mesa, cuando de pronto vio a Becket, con cara hosca entrar por la puerta y acercarse a su mesa.

-¡Becket, que sorpresa!, ves como en el fondo me echas de menos y has venido a verme – exclamó Castle con ironía – no me digas que me prefieres antes a mí que al chico de la moto, que me pongo nervioso de solo pensarlo, eso o es que hay un muerto, y si es así, no hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí, podrías haberme llamado al móvil.

-No le llames así y no te hagas ilusiones no hay ningún muerto – aclaró Becket – solo que ha habido un cambio de planes respecto a Josh, así que he decidido aceptar tu invitación a cenar, eso si sigue en pie, claro.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie, inspectora, pero ¿qué le ha pasado a Josh?, si puede saberse y quieres contármelo.

-Un cambio de última hora, uno de los médicos que entran a hacer el turno de noche ha llamado diciendo que llegará más tarde, así que Josh se va a quedar en el hospital hasta que llegue.

-Vaya, lo siento, ¿y no te apetecía cambiar de rol y prepararle tú la cena a tu chico?

-Pues no, estoy tan cansada, que seguro le meto fuego a la cocina, y con un apartamento quemado, ya tengo bastante. Así que le dije que cenaría algo en la calle y que me avisara cuando saliera.

En ese momento se acercó el camarero a tomar nota a ambos, Becket, que parecía estar bastante hambrienta pidió hamburguesa grande con doble ración de patatas fritas, una ración de nachos con guacamole y una cerveza. Castle fue más comedido y solo pidió una hamburguesa normal con patatas y otra cerveza para beber.

-Sí que tienes hambre esta noche, ¿vas a comerte todo eso? – preguntó con expresión risueña.

-Sí, tengo hambre, estoy nerviosa y cansada, como ya te he dicho tengo un mal día y no, no me preguntes que me pasa porque ni yo sé que me pasa, pero cuando estoy así, me da mucha hambre, y de vez en cuando me permito algún que otro exceso.

-La inspectora Becket excediéndose en algo, me asombras, esta faceta adentrándote peligrosamente en el mundo de la gula y el exceso de colesterol no te la conocía, ¿sabes que la gula es un pecado capital? Es uno de los siete, mi preferido es la lujuria – dijo Castle con sonrisa traviesa y tono mordaz. Aunque tampoco le hago ascos a la pereza.

-Quién lo diría, creo yo que la soberbia es el que te va que ni pintado. De todas formas, mañana hago una hora extra de gimnasio y todo solucionado.

Los dos empezaron a comer sus hamburguesas con apetito, Castle miraba a Becket de reojo, aquella mujer más que saborear la comida, la engullía, nunca antes la había visto comer de aquella manera, era claro que algo le pasaba, pero no iba a ser él quien le preguntara, le tenía demasiado aprecio a su vida.

* * *

Por su parte Becket seguía comiendo mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido la tarde anterior con Lanie. Mientras Castle ayudaba a los chicos, ella bajó a la morgue para ver algo que la forense había encontrado en el cadáver y que podría ser una prueba y estuvo un rato hablando con su amiga. Una vez visto lo que Lanie quería enseñarle, Becket se sentó sobre una camilla y emitió un profundo suspiro.

-Uno de los grandes por tus pensamientos – dijo Lanie.

-¿Te ha tocado la lotería? – contestó Becket.

-No, pero por tu cara diría que tu vida interior está hoy en plena ebullición.

-No me pasa nada, solo que este caso está siendo realmente difícil y estoy cansada de ver pistas, analizar datos y no llegar a nada.

-¿El chico escritor no está inspirado en este caso?, debe ser que tiene mal de amores, pobre – dijo con expresión de lástima Lanie.

-¿Acaso tu sabes algo que yo no sé?, ¿Esposito te ha contado algo de que Castle tenga a alguien por ahí? – preguntó Becket con cierto tono celoso, prestando solo atención a la parte que le interesaba, es decir, la vida amorosa de su compañero.

-Huy, huy, inspectora Becket, ¿denoto un cierto tono de preocupación en tu voz? – intervino Lanie – al fin y al cabo no debería importarte ya que tú tienes a tu médico motero.

-¡Que manía de llamarlo así, entre tú y Castle estáis los dos apañados! – comentó Becket con cierto tono de molestia al saberse descubierta – no me importa la ajetreada vida amorosa de Castle, es solo simple curiosidad.

-Desde luego no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y tú estás más ciega que Stevie Wonder – dijo exasperadamente Lanie – ¿no te das cuenta de cómo te mira Castle?, ¿ah?, ¿el mal de amores de tu autor favorito de Best Sellers eres tú? ¿no has visto la carita de pena que se le queda al pobre hombre cuando tú te vas con tu doctor?

-Oye, ¿te has pasado esnifando cloroformo o qué? – preguntó molesta Becket – Castle es un amigo, yo estoy con Josh.

-Si, ya sé que estás con Josh, pero ¿realmente quieres estar con él? , ¿te imaginas en el futuro con Josh? – preguntó Lanie – porque yo no te veo, yo veo a una mujer que se siente irremediablemente atraída por su compañero de trabajo, cosa que entiendo y no censuro, porque el chico escritor está como un queso… pero también veo que tienes miedo de arriesgarte, su fama de mujeriego le precede y tu temes ser una más de sus conquistas, ¿me equivoco?

-Si, te equivocas – respondió Becket de forma evasiva – como te he dicho Castle es un buen amigo, solo eso.

-Y voy yo y me lo creo – respondió Lanie algo exaltada – mira Kate, ya sé que no vas a contarme nada, te encerrarás en tu concha como una ostra y no mostrarás tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero déjame decirte algo amiga mía, Richard Castle está colado por ti y tú por él. Entiendo que te de miedo arriesgarte y tener una relación, pero desde que lo dejó con su ex no ha vuelto a estar con nadie que se sepa, por lo menos en plan serio y tu deberías darte una oportunidad y arriesgarte, ya sabes lo que se dice "el que no arriesga, no gana", y quien te dice a ti, que ese escritor no es el hombre de tu vida ¿eh?

-Yo, la tercera esposa de Richard Castle y la no sé cuantos de sus relaciones, no gracias.

-Yo no he dicho nada de casarte con él, solo que lo intentes, lo de la boda ya vendría después porque estoy segura que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, pero al menos inténtalo.

-¿Y si no sale bien? – respondió Becket muy bajito – no soportaría que me dejase.

¿Y quién dice que te dejaría? A lo mejor eres tu quien lo deja a él, y es el que sufre más, yo que sé chica, creo que las cosas hay que intentarlas y afrontar las consecuencias, y no tener miedo al fracaso, pero si no lo intentas nunca jamás lo sabrás y siempre lamentarás no haberlo intentado.

Así que allí estaba ella, engullendo su cena y dándole vueltas a su cabeza, sin saber que decisión tomar. Estaba muy cansada y acordándose de su película favorita "Lo que el viento se llevó", se dijo lo mismo que decía Scarlett O'Hara _"Ya lo pensaré mañana"_

* * *

Terminó con todo lo que había pedido y al ver que a su compañero le quedaban patatas en su plato, le preguntó:

-¿Vas a terminarte eso?

-No, todo tuyo, pero ¿seguro que tienes más hambre?, ¿dónde lo metes?, ¿acaso tienes una pierna hueca?

-Si, ¿pasa algo?, ya te he dicho que mañana haré doble sesión de gimnasio.

-Eso si puedes moverte – respondió Castle con ironía.

En ese momento se acercó la camarera, preguntando si deseaban algo más. Castle pidió un café y ante su asombro, Becket pidió un batido de fresa y una ración de tarta de chocolate.

Acababan de terminar cuando sonó el móvil de ella, era un mensaje de Josh, diciéndole que la esperaba en casa, así que se levantó, e hizo intención de pagar, pero él no la dejó.

-Te dije que era una invitación inspectora y soy un hombre de palabra.

-Sí, pero yo he comido muchísimo más que tú.

-Ya me dí cuenta, he sido testigo de primera fila de tu ataque de gula incontrolada y nada más que por haberte visto comiendo de esa manera merece la pena pagar – sonrió Castle, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que ella casi se marea.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? – preguntó ella.

-No gracias, me apetece dar un paseo, hace una noche preciosa y lo mismo me doy una vuelta por "The Old Haunt" a ver como van las cosas. Así que no quiero entretenerte más, que te esperan en casa – contestó él – que tengas buena noche.

-Tú también, y gracias por la cena. Nos vemos el lunes.

* * *

Cuando Kate Becket llegó a su casa no estaba preparada para encontrase aquello. Ella esperaba a Josh, como mucho preparando unas palomitas, y esperándola para ver una película. Una película que no terminaría de ver porque seguro ella se dormía antes de acabar como siempre le pasaba después de un largo día de trabajo, él la llevaría a la cama y así pasarían la noche.

Al abrir la puerta y antes de poder saludarlo, él le salió al encuentro con una cara muy seria, y antes de que ella pudiese hablar, le preguntó:

-¿Qué significa esto, Kate?, ¿Cómo no me has contado nada?

De momento ella no sabía a qué se refería, si era que se había enterado de alguna manera de su cena con Castle, o que se había dado cuenta que se sentía atraída más de la cuenta por su compañero, o… realmente no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba a ese hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Josh? – preguntó un poco desorientada, mientras entraba en la casa – ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo Kate? – seguía bastante enfadado – esto es enfermizo, deberías ir a un psicólogo.

-¿A un psicólogo? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Qué demonios te…?

Y entonces lo vio, su ventana panel, donde durante tanto tiempo había ido recopilando toda la información del caso de su madre, ya no era tal. Todas las fotos, las notas, todo, había sido retirado y amontonado sobre la mesa. Ya solo quedaba una ventana vacía, como vacía se sentía ella en ese momento.

-Pero, ¿qué has hecho? – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿cómo te has atrevido? ¿quién eres tú para tocar esto?, ¿quién?

-¿Qué, quién soy?, soy tu novio y creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que escondías aquí – respondió Josh con voz herida – imagínate mi sorpresa cuando he ido a abrir la ventana y me he encontrado con esto.

-No lo escondía – respondió con voz temblorosa – simplemente estaba ahí. He ido recopilando y guardando pruebas y las tenía ahí, como en la pizarra de la comisaría.

-Ese es el problema Kate, que esto no es la comisaría, es tu vida privada, y me duele que no hayas confiado en mí. Quizás sería mejor que te llevaras todo esto a la comisaría y que tu tiempo libre, fuera solo eso y te olvidaras del trabajo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, esto es parte de mi vida, Josh. Llevo doce años viviendo con esto, y no me puedo olvidar, y si dedico mi tiempo libre a seguir investigando el asesinato de mi madre, es mi tiempo y lo empleo como me de la gana.

-Entiendo que tienes que vivir con esto, pero no es sano, tienes que aprender a separar las cosas, no puedes obsesionarte con buscar al asesino de tu madre porque lo más probables es que no lo encuentres nunca. Han pasado muchos años – dijo Josh, a la vez que se dirigía a las fotos y notas apiladas sobre la mesa y las tomaba para meterlas en una caja – pasa página Kate, lleva esto a la comisaría y deja que otros hagan este trabajo por ti.

-¡NO TOQUES ESO! – gritó Kate - ¡DÉJALO, DÉJALO Y VETE!

-Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero no hace falta que grites. Y ya me voy, hablaremos cuando te calmes un poco – dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía del apartamento – ¡Adiós Kate!

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, NUNCA MÁS!, ¿ME OYES?, ¡Nunca más! – sollozó mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo y lloraba de manera desconsolada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Riiiiinnnngggggg!, el timbre del teléfono lo sacó de su sueño. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, con el portátil sobre las piernas, mientras intentaba escribir un poco.

-Diga – contestó con voz somnolienta.

-¿Señor Castle? – preguntó una voz de hombre que le resultaba familiar, pero que en ese momento era incapaz de relacionar con nadie – soy Brian de "The Old Haunt".

-¿Brian? – preguntó intentando espabilarse - ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Bueno, no sabía a quien llamar, pero la inspectora Beckett está aquí.

-¿Beckett?, ¿ahí? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Si señor, vino anoche preguntando por usted, y al no encontrarlo se quedó a tomar una copa y… creo que debería venir.

-¿Ir allí?, ¿pero está sola? – pensando que quizás había ido con Josh a tomar esa copa.

-Si, está sola, y no se encuentra muy bien.

-¿Está enferma?, ¿le ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupado.

-Bueno podríamos decir que se siente un poco indispuesta – dijo evasivamente Brian.

-Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Castle intentando despejar su mente.

-Le ha pasado una cerveza, varios chupitos de tequila y algo más de media botella de vodka.

-¿Me estás diciendo que está borracha? – preguntó un Castle ya bastante espabilado.

-Sí señor, como una cuba. Quiere irse y he tenido que esconderle las llaves del coche, porque se empeña en conducir hasta su casa, y no creo que esté en condiciones.

-No la dejes irse, me visto y voy enseguida para allá. Muchas gracias Brian.

-A usted señor Castle, haré lo posible por que no se vaya.

Castle subió rápidamente a su habitación, se cambió el pantalón de chándal que se había puesto para estar por casa, por unos vaqueros, se puso una sudadera y una chaqueta y cogió las llaves del coche. Al bajar a la calle vio pasar un taxi libre, así que decidió cogerlo y no entretenerse en sacar el coche del garaje.

Cuando llegó al bar, este estaba ya cerrado, así que llamó y Brian le abrió. Becket estaba allí sentada en la barra, con una botella delante.

-Pero, ¿cómo no has dejado de darle de beber, hombre?

-Me amenazó con tirarme, una botella a la cabeza, luego con detenerme, dispararme y destrozar el bar – contestó el camarero encogiéndose de hombros, y luego bajando la voz, para que ella no le oyese – pero ya hace un rato que le estoy aguando la bebida.

Castle se acercó a la barra y preguntó lo que era obvio:

-¿Becket?

-¡Hola Castle!, ¿dónde estabas que no te he visto? – contestó con voz pastosa debido al exceso de alcohol.

-Pues en casa, ¿dónde iba a estar? Son las dos de la mañana, ¿no se supone que tenías una velada con Josh?

-Ni me hables de ese – respondió enfadada – después de lo de hoy no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó intrigado.

-No quiero hablar de ese – dijo con voz gangosa y tono despectivo - ya me iba, pero este tipo – señalando al camarero – no me deja, y ahora que has venido nos podemos tomar una copa.

-De eso nada inspectora – respondió Castle con voz firme – ahora mismo nos vamos a casa.

-¿A la tuya o a la mía? – contestó ella con voz que trataba de ser insinuante, pero que con la borrachera que llevaba le quedó de lo más cómica.

-¿Me está haciendo una proposición, detective? – preguntó Castle con burla y sin poder disimular la sonrisa.

-Si, chico escritor, una proposición deshonesta, jejeje, pero antes, esto se merece una celebración.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni a él ni al camarero, cogió una botella de whisky que Brian estaba limpiando para poner en su sitio y se bebió un gran trago.

-¡Eh, eh, para ya!, ¿es que quieres que te de un coma etílico? – Castle intentó quitarle la botella, pero ella a pesar de su embriaguez lo esquivó y volvió a darle un gran buche a la botella.

-¿Es que no quieres tomarte ni una copita conmigo?, ¿Ya no te gusto?, porque yo te gusto, ¿verdad Castle?, aunque solo sea un poquito – le preguntó Becket entre hipidos y con voz lastimera.

-¡Hey, no irás a ponerte a llorar ahora! – le dijo él, pensando que iba a tener una borrachera llorona - ¡ver llorar a la implacable inspectora Becket!, ¿sabes que voy a poder chantajearte por esto una temporada?

Pero ella ni lo había oído, iba a lo suyo, así que siguió hablando con voz pastosa y entrecortada.

-¿Por qué no te quieres tomar una copa conmigo, Castle?, claro siempre te trato tan mal que te has cansado de aguantarme y ya no te gusto nada, si yo lo sabía, que llegaría un momento que te cansarías de mí, pero no volverás a irte ¿verdad?, porque yo pensé que no me iba a afectar, pero sí que me afectó que te fueras con Gina a Los Hamptons, y aunque quería disimularlo, me puse muy contenta cuando volviste y ¿sabes qué?, en realidad en el primer caso que resolvimos después de tu vuelta, en el que asesinaron a tu amiga la escultora, ese de las falsificaciones, yo averigüe antes que tú de que se trataba, jejeje, pero no dije nada porque quería que volvieras a trabajar conmigo y …

-Tú no me tratas mal, es que yo soy un poco pesado, que siempre me lo dice mi madre. Oye, ¿de verdad no te apetece que te lleve a casa? – dijo Castle tratando de intervenir en el monólogo etílico de Becket, y bastante sorprendido por la confesión de esta sobre su viaje a Los Hamptons, pero esta no le hizo caso y siguió a lo suyo.

-Es que tú eres mi mejor amigo, bueno y Lanie también, y claro Ryan y Esposito, yo sé que ellos harían cualquier cosa por mí, pero tú eres el que siempre está ahí y nunca me hubieras hecho lo que me ha hecho Josh, ese imbécil, tu jamás me hubieras hecho eso, porque tú eres mi amigo, no solo mi amigo, sino mi mejor amigo…

-Si eso ya lo has dicho antes, pero… - Castle no sabía cómo cortar la perorata de Becket – anda déjame llevarte a casa.

-¡Qué no quiero ir a mi casa!, ¿no entiendes que no quiero verlo? – respondió ella – nos tomamos la última aquí y luego vamos a tu casa, ¿vale?

-Pero ¿se puede saber porque no quieres ir a tu casa?, ¿eh?, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho Josh, que te ha molestado tanto y que no quieres verlo? – preguntó Castle muerto de la curiosidad.

-A él no voy a volver a verlo, lo eché, lo que no quiero ni ver es lo que ha hecho en mi casa – comentó ella entre hipidos.

-¿Ha convertido tu cocina en un quirófano?, o acaso ¿ha transformado tu salón en una sala de urgencias?

-No, no seas bobo, ha sido mucho peor que eso, ha sido horrible.

-Peor que eso, no sé déjame pensar, ¿roba cadáveres para experimentar con ellos?

-No, claro que no, eso quien lo hace es Lanie.

-¿Lanie roba cadáveres? – pregunta sorprendido Castle.

-No, pero experimenta con ellos y les hace cosas raras.

-Bueno creo que esas cosas raras que dices se llaman autopsias y creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos. Brian – dijo dirigiéndose al camarero – dame las llaves del coche que nos vamos.

-¡Pues vas a irte solo, porque yo de aquí no me muevo! – exclamó Becket. Ya te he dicho que no quiero irme.

En vista de que aquello iba para largo y viendo la cara de cansancio del camarero Castle le dijo a éste:

-No te preocupes, Brian, yo me quedo y cierro, ya veo que está todo recogido, déjame la copia de las llaves para que mañana puedas abrir.

-Gracias señor Castle, la verdad es que estoy cansado, tome, aquí están las llaves del coche – dijo Brian sacando éstas de debajo de la barra.

Pero antes de que Castle pudiera cogerlas, Becket se le adelantó y las cogió ella.

-Es mi coche, así que yo conduzco.

-¡De eso nada!, ¿quieres que nos matemos? – esta vez conduzco yo.

-¡Que no, que lo llevo yo!

Brian miraba entre divertido y sorprendido el forcejeo entre los dos, que terminó cuando Becket revoleó las llaves y estas fueron a parar justo debajo del piano. Brian no pudo evitar poner expresión de fastidio, era lo que le faltaba, ya estaba un poco harto de aquella policía y de lo que menos tenía ganas ahora era de ponerse a buscar las llaves.

Castle que lo vio le dijo:

-Déjalo, ya mañana buscas las llaves, no te preocupes nos iremos en un taxi.

-Gracias señor y que le sea leve – dijo mirando a Becket.

Castle acompañó al camarero hasta la puerta para volver a cerrar y cuando volvió vio que Becket no estaba ya sentada en el taburete, estaba detrás de la barra sacando botellas y mezclando cantidades indecentes de alcohol en una coctelera.

-Vamos Castle, ven que te invito a una copa, yo misma te la estoy preparando.

-Definitivamente tú lo que quieres es matarme con esa mezcla explosiva. Si me tomo un solo trago de eso mi hígado explotará como una granada de mano.

-Es verdad, gracias por recordarme que lo que me falta es jugo de granada para completar mi cóctel – dijo Becket que seguía a lo suyo.

-Un cóctel molotov va a ser eso, como sigas echándole alcohol, ¡quieres parar ya!

-Toma – dijo sirviéndole una copa – vamos a brindar por el fin de una relación ¡chin chin! – dijo mientras se bebía la copa que se había servido - ¿tú no bebes Castle?

-¿Beberme eso?, ni que estuviera loco, prefiero beberme un tarro de colonia, seguro que me hace menos daño al hígado. ¿Vas a contarme que te ha pasado? – preguntó Castle dudando si ella sería capaz de decir algo coherente en ese momento.

-Me dijo que estaba mal y lo ha quitado todo, todo – gimoteó ella.

-¿Qué estaba mal y qué es lo que ha quitado?

-Todo, las fotos, los recortes de prensa, las pistas, las notas, todo lo que tenía recopilado sobre el caso de mi madre, todo.

-Pero ¿así por las buenas? – preguntó él imaginando lo que habría supuesto eso para ella.

-No lo sé, dijo que necesitaba un psicólogo, que eso no era normal. Debe pensar que estoy loca – dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.

Verla llorar así y ver de primera mano el estado en que ella se encontraba a causa de ese cretino le partió el corazón, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntó él cariñosamente.

Ella se refugió en sus brazos aspirando su olor.

-¡Hummm..., qué bien hueles! – exclamó.

-Pues tú precisamente no hueles muy bien que digamos, pareces una destilería ambulante.

-Me gusta la colonia que usas, siempre me ha gustado – y malinterpretando su abrazo y su pregunta, debido al exceso de alcohol en la sangre empezó a darle besitos en el cuello, mientras bajaba las manos y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Pero, ¿qué haces?... no, no vayas por ahí, no Becket – no pudo evitar gemir cuando la boca de ella chupó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja a la vez que le metía las manos por debajo de la camisa y le acariciaba el torso y la espalda.

-Pero ¿por qué no?, somos adultos y yo te necesito – gimió ella antes de dirigir sus labios a su boca y empezar a besarlo con desespero a la vez que tomaba las manos de él y las colocaba sobre sus pechos, y ella empezaba a forcejear con la hebilla del cinturón de sus pantalones.

-No, Becket, Kate, así no, no estás bien, esta no eres tú – dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de sus pantalones y la apartaba.

-Pero ¿es que no me deseas, Ricky, no quieres hacerme el amor? – otra vez intentó poner un tono de voz sugerente pero no le salió.

-No es eso Kate, ahora no estás en condiciones – le dijo mientras pensaba que hacerle el amor a esa mujer era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó volviéndose a echar encima de él e intentando otra vez besarlo.

-¡No, Kate! – exclamó – ¡que no soy de piedra mujer!, además yo te respeto muchísimo.

-Pero es que yo no quiero que me respetes, Ricky – otra vez ese intento de tono sugerente.

-¡Qué no!, que mañana cuando te acuerdes de esto vas a querer matarme si hacemos algo.

-¡Pues tú te lo pierdes! – exclamó ella con tono ofendido – me voy a casa.

Y dando algún que otro tropezón se dirigió hacia la puerta del local. Después de forcejear un rato consiguió abrir el cerrojo y abriendo la puerta salió a la calle. Mientras Castle cerraba, ella se dirigió hasta su coche que estaba aparcado allí cerca, y empezó a buscar las llaves del coche dentro de su bolso.

-Pero ¿no te acuerdas que las tiraste debajo del piano? – preguntó – mira, ahí viene un taxi. ¡TAXI! – gritó a la vez que hacía señas para parar el vehículo.

-Pero yo me quiero ir en mi coche – insistió ella – no puedo dejarlo aquí.

-No te preocupes, mañana venimos a recogerlo, venga móntate en el taxi.

Y a regañadientes y protestando se dejó conducir por él hasta dentro del taxi.

-Anda, dame las llaves de tu casa, que mientras tu duermes yo volveré a poner las fotos y todo lo demás en su lugar.

-Las llaves de casa están en el mismo llavero que las del coche – dijo ella mientras bostezaba y recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Entonces ¿adónde vamos amigo?, ¿se han decidido ya? – preguntó el taxista.

-Si, a la calle Broome, esquina con Crosby - dijo dando su propia dirección.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Durante el trayecto en taxi, Becket que se había quedado un poco adormilada, empezó a moverse.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó.

-A mi casa – respondió él.

-Pero yo no quiero ir a tu casa – dijo volviendo a moverse.

-Pues antes sí que querías. ¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez?, me estas poniendo nervioso.

-¡No me grites! – exclamó ella – me duele la cabeza.

-No te he gritado, ni siquiera he hablado fuerte y es normal que te duela la cabeza con lo que llevas bebido. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de beber de esa manera.

-¿Me estás llamando borracha? – exclamó ofendida.

-No mujer, ni se me ocurriría – dijo él con tono irónico.

-No me encuentro bien, quiero bajarme del coche – se lamentó ella.

-Ya casi estamos llegando – dijo él, bajando la ventanilla al ver que se estaba poniendo verde.

-Creo que me estoy mareando.

-¡Oiga señora, no me vaya a vomitar en el coche! – exclamó el taxista – yo paro y lo hace en la calle.

-¡Vamos aguanta, Becket! – dijo Castle – ya casi estamos llegando, solo quedan dos manzanas.

El taxista iba tan deprisa intentando evitar lo que iba a ocurrir, que el traqueteo estaba mareando más a Becket, y cuando llegó a su destino fue tal el frenazo que dio, que ella sin poder evitarlo empezó a vomitar dentro del taxi.

-¡Señora, que asco!, y ¿quién me va a pagar la limpieza del coche? – preguntó irritado el taxista.

-Por el dinero no se preocupe, espere que voy a sacarla del coche antes de que vomite más – dijo Castle también con cara de asco, ya que además del coche se había manchado ella y lo había manchado a él.

La sacó como pudo del taxi tirando de ella y diciéndole:

-Espera un momento que le pago al taxista – y sacando la cartera del bolsillo le dio un fajo de billetes – con esto tiene suficiente para limpiarlo.

-Desde luego amigo – dijo el taxista con ojos sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de dinero – si me paga así dejo que su amiga vomite otra vez.

Cuando se marchó el taxi, Castle se giró buscando a Becket y no la vio por ningún lado.

-Pero ¿dónde se ha metido esta mujer? – se preguntó mientras la buscaba.

La vio sentada en el suelo, tenía muy mala cara y estaba dejada caer contra el poste de una señal. Se acercó a ella y cogiéndola por los brazos la levantó del suelo, pero el movimiento no le sentó muy bien y empezó de nuevo a vomitar bastante, poniéndolos a los dos perdidos.

-Wow… para ya, que pareces la niña del exorcista, ¡qué barbaridad!, claro con la cantidad de alcohol y todo lo que cenaste anoche no me extraña que vomites de esa manera.

La cogió del brazo y la condujo hasta el portal. El portero de noche lo saludó.

-Buenas noches señor, espere que le llamo al ascensor, ya veo que su amiga no se encuentra muy bien.

-Sin comentarios Joseph.

-Por supuesto señor.

Y al subir al ascensor y estar los dos más juntos, Becket un tanto aturdida lo mira con ojos vidriosos y cara de asco.

-¡Qué mal hueles!

-Así que ahora huelo mal, ¿eh?

-No soporto el olor a vómito, ¿por qué estás así?

-Pues no sé de quién será la culpa.

Y con el movimiento del ascensor y el desagradable olor, empezó a vomitar de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿es que no vas a acabar nunca?, ¡Qué asco, eres como un pozo sin fondo!

Becket no se encontraba nada bien, estaba pálida, y medio desmayada, evidentemente la copiosa vomitona que había tenido la había dejado casi sin fuerzas.

Desde el mismo ascensor y a través del teléfono interior habló con el portero.

-Joseph, como sabe la amiga que venía conmigo se encuentra indispuesta y sin poder evitarlo ha dejado un "regalito" en el ascensor. Por favor límpielo y como le dije antes, sin comentarios. Le recompensaré, y ya sabe lo generoso que puedo llegar a ser.

-Por supuesto señor Castle, no se preocupe que yo me hago cargo y le prometo discreción absoluta – respondió el portero, pensando que los ricos estaban todos locos, y también en la recompensa de Castle, que además de una buena propina siempre la acompañaba de algún extra, lo mismo era una reserva para un restaurante, que entradas para algún tipo de espectáculo.

Con dificultad consigue llevar a Becket hasta la puerta, porque está hecha unos zorros. Ya dentro del loft Castle no sabía dónde ponerla. Estaban los dos llenos de vómito, así que no la quiso poner en el sofá. La habitación de invitados estaba sin preparar y por supuesto que no podía dejarla ni en la de Alexis o la de su madre, aunque estuvo tentado de dejarla en la de esta última.

Así que decide llevarla hasta su dormitorio, intenta ayudarla a subir las escaleras, pero ella es incapaz de hacerlo y no para de tropezar, así que antes de que se caigan decide cargarla como un fardo sobre su hombro, suplicando en silencio que la postura con la cabeza bocabajo no la hiciera volver a vomitar.

Becket con el zarandeo se espabila un poco y solo acierta a decir con voz gangosa:

-¡Wow, Castle, desde aquí arriba te veo el culo… y vaya culo, chico!

-En eso estamos a la par, inspectora – responde, ya que tiene el trasero de ella justo al lado de la cara.

Al llegar a su habitación, la deja caer sobre su cama. Becket ya está profundamente dormida, y apenas si se resiste. Ahora viene la parte más difícil, quitarle toda la ropa sucia y llena de vómito.

Comienza por las botas y los calcetines, pensando en los taconazos que lleva siempre, aún no comprende como es capaz de correr con ellos. Sigue con la chaqueta de cuero, y luego le suelta el botón de los pantalones vaqueros pitillo que llevaba puestos y que tan bien le quedaban a la condenada, y por último debe enfrentarse con la ceñida camiseta que estaba realmente sucia.

Ni siquiera se ha fijado en ella, de apurado que estaba por evitar que le manchara la ropa de cama y de ganas que él mismo tenía de desvestirse y echar toda aquella ropa a lavar.

Cuando regresa a su dormitorio, vestido solo con los calzoncillos, se da cuenta de que encima de su cama, totalmente estirada y profundamente dormida, en ropa interior, está su musa, Katherine Becket, su objeto de deseo, de los últimos tiempos. La mujer que le obsesiona hasta el punto, que ha roto con Gina, y casi no sale con nadie, como no sea a algún lugar con Alexis.

Y allí estaba solo para él, a su merced y sin voluntad…

-"_¡Vamos Ricky, contente!, que es tu amiga y no está consciente y cualquier cosa, sería sin su consentimiento... pero que buena que está la condenada, y que bien le sienta ese conjunto de encaje negro...¡Uf, huele a borrachín viejo!... habrá que asearla un poco, y luego una ducha fría y a dormir, Ricky, a dormir..."_  
Con resignación, trae del baño una toalla húmeda y con cuidado de no despertarla, va limpiándole a Becket, la cara, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre, las manos e incluso las piernas y los pies... prácticamente, la asea entera, para luego secarla con mimo, y girándola con cuidado, llegar a introducirla dentro del embozo, para poder cubrirla.

Becket que se siente muy cómoda, suspira satisfecha, se gira abrazando con fuerza la almohada y sigue durmiendo sin ningún recato.

Castle, opta por ir a ducharse y después de hacerlo, regresa a la cocina y se prepara unos cereales con leche.

Cuando termina de comer, mete dentro de la lavadora toda la ropa que le quitó a ella, y que se quitó él, echa el detergente y suavizante y la pone a funcionar. Empieza a limpiar los zapatos de ambos, los botines de ella y su chaqueta de cuero puede adecentarlos bastante, pero sus carísimos zapatos italianos de ante están hechos un asco así que con resignación los echa al cubo de la basura, aquello no había manera de limpiarlo. No tiene sueño, así que lo mejor será ponerse a ver un poco la televisión.

* * *

Después de un rato despierta sobresaltado en el sofá _"Vaya, parecía que no tenía sueño, y sin embargo se quedó dormido nada más encender la tele... ¿qué hora es?... ¡ufff!, ¡ahhhh!, es casi de día"_.

Decidió subir a su cuarto para ver como estaba su musa beoda.

Por unos momentos se la queda mirando, está atravesada en diagonal y se ha destapado, otra vez aquella visión, iba a tener fantasías con Becket medio desnuda y en su cama por una larga temporada.

Se acerca a ella a taparla de nuevo y no puede evitar arrugar la nariz, su aliento huele a rata de cloaca, la resaca que iba a tener iba a ser histórica.

Cogió una manta y una almohada del armario y dejando la puerta abierta para poder oírla si se sentía mal, se volvió al sofá.

Cuando se despierta siente que la cabeza va a estallarle. Las cortinas están corridas, pero un rayito de sol se cuela entre ellas y le da en todo su ojo derecho, y le molesta muchísimo. Se estira en la cama y siente además dolor en todos los músculos del abdomen, tiene la boca seca como la suela de un zapato, definitivamente no se encuentra nada bien.

Entonces se da cuenta de que no está en su cama, ni en su casa, _"¿Dónde diablos está?"_, lo único que recuerda después del disgusto con Josh es que se fue al bar de Castle a buscarlo, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que él. De repente se da cuenta de donde está, _"Ay, Dios, estás en casa de Castle"_ y juraría que está durmiendo en su cama, es entonces cuando se da cuenta que esta medio desnuda, _"¿Qué has hecho Katherine Becket?, y ¿Dónde esta Castle?"_ Será que se han acostado, ella no se acuerda de nada, _"mira que acostarte con Richard Castle y no acordarte de nada"_, eso solo le pasa a ella, bueno a lo mejor no era para tanto y por eso no se acordaba.

Está totalmente aturdida, se levanta y siente que se marea, así que vuelve a sentarse en la cama donde está un rato, no se oye ningún ruido en la casa. Intenta levantarse y aunque sigue un poco mareada consigue llegar hasta el baño. Después de usarlo vuelve a la habitación y empieza a buscar su ropa por todas partes, pero no la encuentra. Lo primero que le viene a la mente es una imagen de ella con un Castle seductor arrancándole la ropa y teniendo sexo salvaje, pero como no se acuerda absolutamente de nada, coge la sábana y se envuelve en ella.

De esa guisa baja las escaleras hasta el salón, allí ve a Castle durmiendo en el sofá tapado con una manta, se acerca a él y empieza a zarandearlo.

-Castle, Castle, despierta, ¿dónde está mi ropa?, ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-¡Ehhh!, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Castle con voz somnolienta - ¿Becket?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Qué cómo me encuentro?, pues fatal y encima amanezco en tu cama medio desnuda y toda dolorida, ¿se puede saber que me has hecho? – preguntó indignada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué que te he hecho?, querrás decir que ¿qué te has hecho tu misma?, porque lo único que yo hice fue acudir a tu rescate – dijo un Castle ya bastante espabilado e incorporándose en el sofá.

-¿A mi rescate?, ¿A rescatarme de que o quien si puede saberse?

-Pues de ti misma inspectora, ya te lo he dicho. Que si no me llega a llamar Brian, probablemente hubieras terminado en urgencias.

-¿Brian? – preguntó Becket aturdida.

-Si, Brian, el camarero de "The Old Haunt", por lo visto fuiste a buscarme después de lo que pasó con Josh y como yo no estaba decidiste ahogar tus penas en alcohol, pero casi eres tú la que te ahogas.

Becket se acercó al sofá y apartando las piernas de Castle se sentó en él.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? – preguntó Castle.

-La verdad es que no mucho, solo sé que me siento fatal y me duele todo.

-Es la resaca, te prepararé el remedio favorito de mi madre, es un poco repugnante, pero si eres capaz de tomártelo todo te sentirás mucho mejor – dijo él, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estaba muy aturdida, recordaba haber llegado a su casa y encontrarse con un Josh indignado, que le reclamaba el no haberle contado lo de la investigación sobre el caso de su madre, también que después de su ataque de llanto había ido a buscar a Castle al bar, pensando que estaría ahí, tal como le dijo, y al no encontrarlo empezó a beber, estaba tan agobiada que no pudo parar. A partir de ahí ya no recordaba nada más hasta que se despertó en la cama de él.

Se levantó del sofá y envuelta en la sábana se dirigió a la cocina donde no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al ver lo adorable que estaba Castle. Solo vestía unos calzoncillos azules de seda y una camiseta gris jaspeado. Tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y estaba absolutamente concentrado mientras pelaba frutas, partía unos huevos y echaba a la batidora los ingredientes para el mejunje que iba a tener que tomarse.

Una vez listo este, lo echó en un vaso y se lo dio a tomar.

-Toma, se valiente y de un tirón.

-Gracias – dijo ella mientras fruncía la nariz al percibir el mal olor - ¿sabe tan mal como huele?

-Mucho peor – contestó él – pero es un remedio infalible.

Becket empezó a beber sin poder evitar la expresión de asco. Cuando termino solo acertó a decir:

-¡Puajjj!, ¿qué demonios le has echado a esto Castle?, si no te hubiera visto hacerlo diría que te has meado dentro.

-Sería una justa venganza después de que tú me vomitaste encima toda tu cena de anoche.

-¿Te vomité encima? – dijo con cara de apuro – ¡qué asco!

-Pues la verdad no fue nada agradable.

-¿Y mi ropa?, no me has dicho dónde estás, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó con cierto temor en la voz, había amanecido sola en la cama, pero aunque confiaba en Castle, no sabía si él también bebió o como terminó la cosa – ¿fuiste tú quién me quitó la ropa? ¿y por qué estaba en tu cama?

-Pasaron muchas cosas, y si, la ropa te la quité yo – dijo él con un cierto tono de malicia que se acentuó al ver la cara de susto que se le ponía a ella – y estabas en mi cama porque tenía que acostarte a dormir la mona en algún sitio y el cuarto de invitados no estaba preparado. Prefieres que te las cuente ya o quieres darte una ducha antes y te las cuento mientras desayunas. Yo te aconsejaría la ducha antes, no hueles muy bien que digamos.

-¡Déjate de tonterías Castle! – exclamó ella airada – y dime de una vez que ocurrió, ¿cómo se te ocurrió quitarme la ropa?

¿Qué cómo se me ocurrió?... Agradece que te la quité antes de meterla en la lavadora, porque mi primera intención fue meterte a ti dentro...

-¿Has lavado mi ropa? Pero que hacendoso y hombre de su casa. ¿Dónde está ahora? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Pues debe seguir en la lavadora, la dejé lavando anoche, estaba tan sucia que tuve que poner el lavado más largo.

-¿Tan terrible fue? – preguntó avergonzada.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? – dijo él con picardía – por cuando intentaste abusar de mí, cuando quisiste matarme con tus experimentos con diversos tipos de alcohol, o cuando revoleaste las llaves de tu casa y tu coche debajo del piano. Claro que después de eso vino lo de vomitar en el taxi, en la calle, en el ascensor, encima mía, encima tuya…

-Tuvo que ser horrible, ¿cierto Castle? – preguntó bastante azorada.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me hiciste sentir como un hombre objeto – dijo sonriendo - y eso no está bonito inspectora Becket, es abuso de autoridad.

El brebaje que había tomado parece que empieza a hacer efecto, ya que va recordando algunas cosas y se ve a sí misma abrazada a Castle, besándolo y metiéndole mano, lo que la hace enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Avergonzada de tu comportamiento? – preguntó divertido.

-Bastante, he empezado a recordar algo de lo que pasó en el bar, lo que no consigo recordar es lo de después.

-Pues después de vomitar hasta quedar exhausta, casi te desmayaste, como no teníamos las llaves de tu casa decidí traerte aquí – continuó contando con una sonrisilla malévola – tuvimos que coger un taxi, a cuyo taxista tuve que pagar una pequeña fortuna para que lo limpiara y luego de seguir marcando tu territorio vomitando por todos lados y al no estar la habitación de invitados preparada te subí a mi cuarto, allí no tuve más remedio que quitarte la ropa, pero te juro que no vi nada, y luego te limpié un poco con una toalla húmeda, porque dabas asco de cómo estabas.

-Vas a acordarte de esto y a utilizarlo en mi contra durante años, ¿eh?

-¿Acordarme de qué?

-¿De qué va a ser?, de lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? – preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Vamos Castle, ¿a qué juegas?

-Katherine Becket yo jamás utilizaría esto en tu contra – contestó con tono falsamente ofendido – que sepas que ante todo soy un caballero y por mi honor, prometo guardar silencio absoluto de lo acontecido ayer – terminó con voz teatral.

-Más te vale – respondió con una media sonrisa – recuerda que tengo una pistola y sé usarla muy bien.

-Creo que ahora si deberías darte una ducha, en el armario del cuarto de baño hay toallas limpias y un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar, te buscaré algo para que puedas ponerte.

-Sí, creo que me sentaría bien, estoy agotada, a ver si me espabilo un poco que luego tengo que ir por el coche.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, anda sube a ducharte, voy a buscarte algo de ropa.

-Subieron juntos hasta el dormitorio. Castle abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama suyos.

-Toma, mientras puedes ponerte esto. Te ofrecería algo de Alexis o mi madre, pero no me dejan husmear entre sus cosas.

-¿Quieres que me ponga tu ropa?

-Bueno si prefieres pasearte desnuda por mi casa, no seré yo quien te lo impida – dijo él con una gran sonrisa y poniendo ojos.

-¡Deja de soñar Castle!

-Si el pijama te parece poco para ti, puedo ofrecerte un traje de chaqueta, o quizás mi smoking, pero sigo pensando que el pijama es lo más cómodo, todo te estará grande pero el pantalón tiene un cordón que podrás ajustarte.

-De acuerdo, trae – cogió la ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Castle la dejó y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Cuando bajó después de la ducha, no vio a Castle por ningún lado. Se dirigió a la cocina y en la encimera se encontró una bandeja tapada, con una nota encima que decía:

"_Espero que la ducha te haya sentado bien. Aquí tienes el desayuno, comételo todo inspectora que ayer echaste hasta la primera papilla. He ido a por tu coche, no te preocupes, prometo ser prudente y no hacer carreras con los taxistas. Ponte cómoda, descansa y siéntete como en tu casa. Vuelvo en un rato_"

No pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que estaba tan cansada que lo que menos le apetecía era tener que ir a buscar el coche. Destapó la bandeja y se encontró con un abundante desayuno, huevos, tostadas, fruta, y el café a punto en la cafetera. Desayunó tranquilamente, realmente tenía hambre. Al terminar recogió y al ir a echar los restos a la basura se topó con los zapatos favoritos de Castle. Por su aspecto y por su olor notó que se habían llevado la peor parte de su borrachera. Aquellos zapatos debían de costar una fortuna, ni con el sueldo de un mes sería capaz de pagarlos.

Metió los platos en el lavavajillas, y aprovechó para poner a secar su ropa y la de Castle, y haciendo esas tareas tan cotidianas, no pudo evitar pensar cómo se sentiría al vivir en esa casa. La verdad es que le encantaba esa familia, y no le importaría en absoluto formar parte de ella.

Decidió esperarlo en el sofá viendo un rato la tele, como le seguía doliendo un poco la cabeza le bajó el volumen y puso el móvil en silencio. Allí seguían la almohada y la manta que había usado y que aún olían a él. Esto le hace recordar algo de la noche anterior, a ella olisqueando a Castle y mordiéndole una oreja, y a pesar de estar sola no pudo evitar enrojecer de puro bochorno.

Estaba cansada, así que se acurrucó en el sofá y se tapó con la manta, el olor de Castle la arrulló hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Castle tardó un rato en volver. Cuando llegó a "The Old Haunt", se puso a recoger lo que Becket había dejado por medio la noche anterior y tardó un rato en sacar las llaves de debajo del piano, ya que tuvo que utilizar el palo de una escoba.

Pensó en pasarse por casa de ella para reorganizarle las cosas de su madre y darle una sorpresa, pero luego lo pensó mejor, no quería interferir en su intimidad y tampoco sabía si Josh podría estar allí, y no le apetecía encontrarse con él, porque le iban a dar ganas de partirle la cara.

Así que cogió el coche y con sumo cuidado, ya que no quería tener ningún percance se dirigió hasta su casa. Metió el coche en su propio garaje y subió a la casa.

Al entrar no escuchó ruido ninguno y viendo que la tele estaba encendida se dirigió a la zona del salón. Allí durmiendo profundamente en su sofá estaba ella. Debía estar agotada, así que decidió dejarla descansar. Apagó la luz y la tele y se dirigió a su despacho. Se pondría a escribir un poco aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Becket.

Al acercarse al sofá para taparla mejor, vio que el móvil de ella vibraba y en la pantalla aparecía la foto de Josh. Le dieron ganas de contestar y decirle cuatro cosas, pero eso no era asunto suyo, era ella quien tenía que resolverlo, así que dejó que siguiera insistiendo. Él estaría allí para apoyarla en la decisión que tomara, pero no podía interferir en su vida.

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez en aquella casa, se sintió descansada y por fortuna ya no le dolía la cabeza. Se levantó y vio que Castle estaba en su despacho, con las piernas sobre la mesa y el portátil sobre ellas.

-¡Hola! – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Buenas tardes inspectora Becket!, ¿has dormido bien?

-Si, de maravilla, ¿llevo mucho rato durmiendo?

-Cuando llegué ya dormías en el sofá, y de eso hará unas tres horas.

-Vaya realmente estaba muy cansada. Creo que debería irme, ya he abusado bastante de tu hospitalidad. Por cierto, vi tus zapatos en el cubo de la basura, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Te compraré otros, aunque tendré que pagarlos a plazos.

-No hace falta, la verdad es que ya no me gustaban – contestó sonriendo – no sabía qué hacer con ellos, así que gracias por vomitar encima de ellos, me has solucionado el problema.

-Gracias Castle, no esperaba menos de ti, siempre serás un caballero – dijo con tono solemne – ¿mi coche?

-Sano y salvo en mi garaje, cuando quieras vamos por él, y si quieres te acompaño a casa y te ayudo a recomponer todo. ¡Ah!, cuando llegué vi que Josh te estaba telefoneando, supongo que tendrás algunas llamadas perdidas.

-Becket se acercó a la mesa y cogió su móvil, activando de nuevo el sonido. Tenía catorce llamadas perdidas, once de Josh y tres de Lanie. A Lanie la llamaría luego, Josh tendría que esperar, lo último que le apetecía era hablar con él.

-¿Vas a llamarlo? – preguntó Castle.

-¿A Josh?, no sé, no me apetece hablar con él después de lo que hizo, hoy desde luego no pienso hacerlo.

-En ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar. Becket miró la pantalla, otra vez Josh. Por la cara que puso, Castle dedujo quien era.

-¿No vas a contestar?, deberías hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

-Ya te he dicho que hoy no tengo ganas, nos pondríamos a discutir, ya hablaré con él en otro momento.

-El teléfono sonó de nuevo, era la alerta de mensajes. Era de Josh. Hizo una mueca al leerlo.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó interesado.

-Ha estado en casa y como ha visto que no estaba y no le contesto el teléfono dice que se ha preocupado.

-Deberías avisarle para decirle al menos que estás bien.

-Bueno, le mandaré un mensaje para que deje de llamar – dijo mientras empezaba a teclear.

-Después de un momento preguntó:

-¿Sigue en pie lo de venir a casa y ayudarme a organizarlo todo de nuevo?

-Por supuesto – contestó él – nos vamos cuando quieras.

-Mi ropa debe estar seca, voy a cambiarme.

-Cogió su ropa de la secadora y subió a la habitación a cambiarse. Observó sonriendo que él había hecho la cama y recogido todo.

-Cuando bajó él ya la esperaba preparado. Bajaron al garaje y allí al lado de su flamante Ferrari rojo estaba su coche. En un acto de valentía le ofreció las llaves a él.

-¿Conduces tú?, hoy prefiero que me lleven.

-¿Sigues borracha? – preguntó sorprendido.

-No, pero te mereces un premio por haberte portado tan bien conmigo anoche – contestó sonriendo.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias, es todo un detalle! – contestó mientras pensaba que prefería otra clase de premio – pero para eso están los amigos, para las buenas y para las malas.

-Si, por eso quiero agradecerte tu amistad, siempre estas ahí para mí.

-Ya lo sabes, siempre.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, a ella se le humedecieron los ojos, al volver a ver todo quitado, y al recordar la sensación de traición que tuvo cuando Josh le reclamó haberle ocultado eso. Había sido todo un verano recopilando y guardando cosas, que pudo poner en orden cuando se mudó al nuevo apartamento y se le ocurrió usar esa ventana a modo de pizarra como la de la comisaría.

Castle al verla se sintió apenado por ella. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra él, dándole ánimos.

-Tranquila, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar. ¿Manos a la obra?

-Gracias Castle, por enésima vez en este fin de semana. Gracias por venir a rescatarme, por auxiliarme, muchas gracias – y acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Castle no pudo evitar estremecerse, si ella supiera los estragos que su cercanía causaba en él, se abstendría de hacer ciertas cosas. Bueno y si supiera las veces que la había recordado en ropa interior sobre su cama, directamente le disparaba en las pelotas.

Estuvieron un rato volviendo a poner cada cosa en su lugar. Al terminar de arreglarlo todo, Castle vio que era el momento de despedirse.

-Bueno inspectora, ya está todo de nuevo en su lugar, así que yo ya me marcho.

-¿No te apetece quedarte a cenar?, puedo llamar a un chino.

-Mejor que no, estoy cansado – mintió él, porque cenar con ella era lo que más le apetecía – deberías descansar tu también que mañana hay que volver a trabajar.

-¿No puedo convencerte de ninguna manera? – sonrió ella.

-Probablemente no quieras saber de la forma que puedes convencerme – se le escapó.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el móvil de ella.

-Vaya, le puse en el mensaje que ya lo llamaría pero evidentemente no puede esperar – dijo con cierto tono de fastidio.

-Mejor que le contestes, no puedes seguir escondiéndote, tienes que hablar con él. Te dejo con eso.

-Ya sé que tengo que hablar con él – dijo ella y también sé que voy a decirle, pensó ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches Rick.

Había tomado una decisión, hablaría con Josh y terminaría con eso, no podía seguir engañándose, mientras antes lo hiciera mejor, pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono, y tampoco en su casa. Sentía como si él hubiera profanado su vida y su intimidad después de los actos del otro día.

Así que le mandó un mensaje al móvil y lo citó en una cafetería. Sabía que esa noche iba a cambiar todo y estaba preparada para ello, totalmente preparada para empezar su nueva vida.

**FIN**

La historia "Un fin de semana… diferente", continúa en otra que se llama "Para siempre" y que iré publicando poco a poco y en breve, pues es bastante más larga que esta.


End file.
